Bonds That Never Die
de:Im Angesicht des Todesfr:Triomphe et trahison Walkthrough *After receiving orders to go to Pashhow Marshlands (S), head back to the Shimmering Pondweed at (G-6) for a cutscene. *You will be told to go to Jugner Forest (S). Head to (F-10) and inspect the Overgrown Mushrooms for a cutscene. You'll find them along the road as you move south and west. *Next, use the Hatchet given to you on a Logging Point in the area to receive a Temporary Key Item Length of Jugner Ivy. (List of possible locations: Logging Map) **It is recommended that you bring along an extra hatchet or two in case the hatchet that you are given breaks. **You do NOT need to get the CS from the Overgrown Mushroom again even if you zone or logout. Also, the chance of getting the key item from a logging point is high, but NOT 100%. A full inventory is recommended when logging for the key item, as it allows you to keep using the same logging point until you get the key item. *Return to the Overgrown Mushrooms for another cutscene. *Go to the corner of (F-7)/(G-7)/(F-8)/(G-8) and inspect the Mossy Stump for a cutscene. *After the cutscene, inspect the stump again to enter a battlefield. **There is a battlefield time limit of 30 minutes. **You may enter with a party of 6 people. **Buffs aren't removed upon entry. **Exp is lost if you die. **You must re-obtain the Length of Jugner Ivy if you fail the battlefield. **Everyone in the party must possess the Length of Jugner Ivy or have previously completed this quest to enter the battlefield. *The mission objective of this battlefield is to kill the Young Behemoth. **Roughly 14,000HP. **Has a strong Additional Effect: Lightning Damage effect on attacks. **Frequently uses Shock Wave, a conal attack that goes through shadows and has a mild knockback effect. Does up to 700+ HP damage. ***Did 918 damage to a Taru DRK, seems to become stronger as the mob loses HP **His TP move Howl seems to boost the damage dealt by Shock Wave. As the fight progresses the Young Behemoth will begin spamming Howl. It seems to have a cumulative effect (like stacking Boost) accounting for the increased damage dealt by Shock Wave. Dispel is recommended. **Has somewhat high defense. **Has very high evasion. (ACC food for melee a must) **Has extremely high accuracy. Can double and triple attack. (Note: A Thief with over 450 evasion from traits, gear and skill was missed once in over 18 attacks, one blink tank is not recommended.) * After you have won the Battlefield report to Rongelouts N Distaud (I-9) in Southern San d'Oria (S), and get your Reward. Testimonials * Duoable by skilled MNK/NIN and WHM/SCH. * Tried to trio as SAM/NIN, WAR/NIN, SMN/WHM, failed horribly * Solo by a skilled NIN/DNC, he is about as tough as NQ Behemoth! * Tested as NIN/DNC he is alot harder than NQ Behemoth. (Can NOT solo him)(I've solo'd NQ version alot) * Tried to trio NIN/DNC, WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM failed. * Tried to trio NIN/DNC x2, RDM/WHM failed. * Easily killed with x1 RDM/BLM and x3 SMN/SCH. RDM wasn't needed but kept DoT and debuffs on the Young Behemoth. Fight was somewhat lenghty but could easily be done with x3 SMN. * Beat with MNK/NIN BLM/WHM RDM/WHM BRD/WHM. Treat like a mini-salvage boss. MNK 100 fists for hate @ start, rdm and brd keep haste, march, slow, and elegy up, and just wear him down. Never came close to losing. * Easily killed PLD/WAR NIN/WAR RDM/BLM x3 * Balanced party with good healing support and PLD tank recommended. * Won with trio RNG/NIN SMN/WHM RDM/WHM. SMN used Ramuh and RNG kited when Ramuh was down. Kept Shadowbind for dangerous moments. Won with 17 minutes left. * Tried to trio with SMN/WHM, PLD/RDM and RDM/WHM and failed horribly. Won with BRD/WHM, NIN/WAR, SAM/NIN, MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM with 20mins to spare! Enjoy~! KillerAngel. * Trioed with WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, and MNK/NIN with little trouble. Slow but steady is the key here. * Doing this with LS today, 4 ppl, 2x sam/nin, rdm/whm, and whm/sch.. first round lose @ 30% but one of the LS member found a secret to this... NM will counter when you cast flash, or any spells to it, including any effect from skillchain.. so 2nd round when we try, 2 sam's only using gekko, no spell cast to the nm (except para2, slow2 which seems not to be countered).. won really easy! *Trioed by PLD/RDM WHM/SCH COR/RNG. Difficult but doable. Category:Quests Category:Crystal War Quests